


Bedroom Hymns

by And_all_the_other_buns



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: BDSM, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Spanking, brat armand, referenced exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_all_the_other_buns/pseuds/And_all_the_other_buns
Summary: Marius adores how small Armand is in his arms.
Relationships: Armand/Marius de Romanus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Eh fuck vampire anatomy they can have the sex if they want. Because I'm bored and wanna write easy porn.
> 
> References to mortal Armand and by that extent references to underage sex. Underage is a warning tag for a reason. Kids, don't get a middle aged vampiric sugar daddy if you're still getting a report card and all that, blah blah. Read fictional vampiric romance instead.

His Armand was a strong child, he'd described himself well in his own book. Sturdy calves, plump thighs, he'd grown well from the sickly thing rescued from the brothel. How frightfully ill he had been when Marius bought him, underfed from his first months as a novice brother in Kiev, starved from the ships onward out of both terror and punishment. Too small for his age, too thin, he had quickly blossomed into the radiant, beautiful cherub now nuzzling up onto his Master's lap.

A strong child indeed, but still so pleasantly, delightfully small in Marius' hands. His own heritage and age left him tall, a generous dab over 6 feet, with large hands and long limbs. Though not terribly broad he was sturdy, muscular in the way of one born into a world before cars and cranes. Marius had a body to match his authoritative personality and he absolutely reveled in the contrast between himself and his angel.

Nearly bare, Armand made no disguise of what he wanted that night, wearing only a large pullover sweater belonging to either Daniel or Louis. The thick knit dropped off one shoulder, an enticing show of pale skin Marius couldn't resist kissing. Warm from the hunt, soft from feeding, Armand sighed gently beneath his Master's lips, breath tickling his hair. He wound his arms loose around Marius' neck, and he reached up to grab hold. Though well formed and a bit soft from his ample meals at the Palazzo, Marius' could encircled nearly his whole hand around his arm, a particular thrill when he had him pinned and mewling on the bedsheets, where even were they both human he wouldn't be able to move.

Armand's body thrilled Marius in every way, and he moaned with appreciation at every inch of it beneath his cool lips. He kissed up Armand's willowy throat, to his warm jaw softened by flushed, ample cheeks. Perfect for kisses, for nibbles, for teasing bites, and he could feel himself growing harder. Knew Armand could feel him growing harder. The brat, he all but giggled, grinding down against his Master's erection. Marius still wore his slacks, while Armand had on nothing beneath his sweater, so really it was Armand getting the most out of his eager little thrusts. Indeed, after just a few moments his taunting laugh had faded into whimpering gasps, finding that gentle friction on his own cock to be indulgent.

"Stop that," Marius' ordered, his voice soft but direct. And he could sense it, in the coil of Armand's muscles and the faintest hitch to his voice, deciding whether or not to obey. Sitting astride his Master's lap, Armand was just about eye level for once, and Marius pulled back his kisses and took Armand's jaw delicately in one hand, his other reaching to wind his finger through a messy curl.

"Are you going to behave for me tonight and be my good boy?" He asked, not trying to hide the playful grin spreading across his face, "or are you going to make me tame a little brat?"

The absolute offense across his young one's pretty face was as entertaining as it was erotic. Armand never knew what he wanted then, torn between the thrill of submission and the ecstasy of being brought back to his place by force. Their games had words these days, they had names and acronyms that Marius knew more or less, but they'd had no need for them in 500 years. They just were, whether the coven approved or understood or not.

"...I can be good for you, Sir," Armand whispered finally, a beatific vision of a saint, a boy ready for the sacrament of confession for the first time. Oh, indeed, Marius already had a list of supposed sins with which to defile his fledgling.

As a reward, he kissed him, slow and almost chaste at first, a firm hand to Armand's narrow chest to keep him from closing the distance between them. He had more stamina than Armand, and certainly more patience. There had been nights he'd spent sunset till dawn in worship of this precious little body, from plush lips and butterfly kisses to tiny, hardened nipples and the plane of his belly to his thighs. He carried a softness there, more proof he had been a well fed and indulgent mortal once, proof that Master kept his boys in comfort, and it was a delight to bite his inner thighs, round and full, to then reach up over the curve of his lower belly to the jut of his hip bones, a perfectly curved little handle to hold him down and worship between his legs. That, indeed, was worship, his cock the perfect size to sit comfortably on Master's tongue, to suck down to the root, his thighs over his shoulders, narrow ankles linked behind Marius' neck.

Mouth watering at the thought, Marius let their kisses become deeper, slipping his tongue over Armands lips and feeling them open for him easily.

"Good boy," he praised again, muffled into his fledglings hungry mouth. "How I love you when you listen" and for his smart mouth, Marius had his tongue promptly bit, not hard enough to hurt but enough for Armand to show his displeasure.

"Like an untamed little pup," he chuckled again, feeling Armands continued anger in how he held him tighter round the neck and mouthed at him desperately. Finally Marius gave in, letting Armand have what he wanted, this far at least, and wound his fingers into Armand's curls. Tugging sharply, Armand gasped, lips parting wider for his Master. This time, he did not bite, only whined against his lips as they kissed, slow and wet but with a growing urgency. Combing through his auburn hair, Marius let his fingers trail downwards and cradle his fledglings neck. How many times before his turning had Marius thought, I could break it? How easy to snap this neck, when his hand could nearly encircle it. How many times in their games had he pressed against his throat, just enough for Armand to become light headed and high from it?

Not enough. Never enough of anything, not before, not since, and so much time lost-!

Armand was struggling to obey the one order he'd been given so far. He wanted so much to rut against his master's belly, to get friction on his hard, neglected cock, but he fought his instincts fiercely, earning more kisses and praise for his efforts 

"Such a sweet child, so obedient," he cooed, voice much softer than the wicked smile playing across his face. Armand nodded, eager to agree, to show how well behaved he was, surely in hopes that obedient boys got rewards.

Well, not yet.

Marius let his hands fall down Armand's lithe body, bunching up the sweater to get to the warm skin beneath. So soft beneath his fingers, supple at least in comparison to his own living marble, and Armand arched his back for more of that contact. Down the base of his spine Marius traced his touch, then over the bones of Armands hip, digging his nails in slowly. He watched his angels face as he did so, slowly and beautifully evolving from delight to hesitancy to discomfort to, at last, a flash of pain as Marius dug in hard enough to draw blood. 

The rich scent of it reached them both, and Marius kept his child's eyes as he raised his hand to his mouth, tasting the smear of Armand's blood on his fingertips. With a deliberate slowness he cleaned them, letting his tongue mimic on his finger what he knew Armand wanted, feeling his hips struggle to stay still for the show.

"Cruel Master," Armand spat, though the words held little sting, whispered as they were through a pleading moan. Determined, it seemed, to get the attention back on his own body, Armand pressed a hand to Marius' shoulder, grinding on him once more under the guise of just pressing closer.

Marius saw through it easily though, and reached up for Armands wrist. His hand easily encircled his forearm, thumb and forefinger overlapping, and he held him firm with both his fist and with a heavy gaze.

"Cruel, am I? Then maybe I should act the part. You keep up the attitude and I'll leave you here to stroke yourself off and find someone else to share my night with."

Such an ugly scowl for such a beautiful boy, Marius thought, knowing Armand would find some way to make him pay for this later. But that was later. For now, this was the privacy of their bedroom, locked away from the coven and the world, just the two of them to indulge their passions and violence and lusts as they wished.

"You know nobody else satisfies you like I do," Armand retorted, putting the most adorable pout on his lips.

Marius couldn't argue. He let out a conceding sigh, and let his free hand wander back down to touch his cherub. Plump thighs ripe for pinching, the swell of his ass beneath an arched back, then further inward, and he held Armands eyes as he traced his spit-soaked finger over his hole.

"Don't shy away," Marius instructed as Armand's brown eyes peered down at the feeling. "You look at me."

And he did so, obedient, despite the blush to his cheeks. Marius savored the pleasure blossoming over his face, and then the quick grimace of pain as he scratched quick and sharp against Armands inner thigh. Not deep, just enough to gather another trickle of blood, spreading it back to Armand's entrance.

There were nights when Marius took him without preparation; it wasn't as though such an act hurt him, and indeed the raw intensity of it was exquisite for them both, but Armand had been more or less a dear that night and was to be treated sweetly.

One finger was accepted easily, followed quickly by a second, and he felt Armands back arch, felt his body take his fingers and squeeze tight around them.

"How are you so big…" Armand murmured, wiggling his hips to get Marius in further. His master could only laugh.

"Two fingers isn't much at all, cherub," he teased, curling them just enough to tease but not enough to reach his sweet spot.

"For you it's not," he protested, giving another writhe. "But for me it's plenty."

Indeed, it must be, as tightly as he held Marius, as snug as his insides kept him. Releasing his wrist finally, Marius took hold of Armand's hip, one hand enough to nearly cradle his whole side just beneath his waist. Frail was a word that couldn't truly describe his little beast of a fledgling but Marius indulged the image regardless. Frail, breakable, Armand was such a little slip of a thing in his lap, it seemed, caught perpetually at the end of a difficult adolescence. Perhaps a few more years could have filled him out, or perhaps his early hardships had done their damage. No one could know, not even Marius, and it mattered little. His Amadeo was his, perfect just as he was.

Slowly Marius began to drag his fingers from Armand's warm body, curling tighter only as he got further from that place that drove him mad, and pressing in even more slowly. Armand let his eyes slip closed, taking his bottom lip under his front teeth to withstand his Master's slow touch.

Without pausing his agonizing pace, Marius gave Armand's cheek a sharp tap with his free hand, not a full strike but enough to get his attention.

"I told you to keep your eyes on me, Amadeo," he said again, his voice even and stern. Oh, such a pretty color his angel turned, dark eyes lighting up to match his pink cheeks. As a mortal he colored so easily; now, only if he had fed, which made Marius appreciate the rose hue even more.

Armand behaved, and did his best to keep his eyes on his Master's face as he pleasured him, and Marius rewarded him with a firm stroke over his prostate, having his boy almost howling.

"You were made to be taken," he laughed, feeling how his body writhed around his fingers. "I've never had a male lover who could reach such pleasure from this alone, my little catamite-"

"I like getting my ass fucked, sue me," he said peevishly despite the quiver to his voice, and Marius let out a bark of laughter at his lovers' to-the-point language.

"You do, such a little prince I raised." He continued to massage him, hard, watching his eyes flutter, dark lashes over ruddy cheeks. "And I like fucking you."

Such raw and filthy words always had Armand looking almost scandalized when they came from Marius' lips, despite how common they were from Daniel's. As he pulled out again, he noticed the friction, how dry his tight hole was becoming, so he crooked his finger further, right over that tender, swollen spot, and let the edge of one nail slice into him. So shallow, so quick, he barely felt the scratch, but he felt it enough and moaned unrestrained into their dimly lit bedroom, eyes closed right. 

"Master," he whined, squeezing himself around his maker's fingers, obviously delighting in how much more slick and wet the movement was. "Master, I hurt, I know you do too-"

"I'm not given to my passions nearly as eagerly as you are, child," said Marius, and he absolutely earned the way Armand's nails dug into his arms through his shirt. He gave a quick hiss, but grinned, and just removed his fingers, quieting Armands upset cry with his own lips. Sealing them together, tracing his tongue over his cupid's bow, he tasted his boy as the cries turned from displeased to ecstatic as his bloodied hand encircled Armands cock.

"I love the way you sound," he whispered, so low that a mortal would never hear. Armand whimpered, letting his arms encircle Marius' neck to keep himself stable. He needed to hold on to something as Marius traced his thumb in a wide circle over the head, easing back the foreskin to get to the delicate, sensitive skin underneath. "You can be as loud as you like, my love. The whole coven knows what we're doing anyway."

"Exhibitionist," Armand spat, though it held little venom over that adorable quiver. 

Marius didn't outright deny the accusation, to Armand's sure horror.

"As beautiful a creature as I have here, how could any man not delight in showing you off?" He asked in a dark whisper. "Bind these delicate wrists of yours in iron, have you sit on the floor beside me next time we are in court? See how high and mighty the brutal child of the Renaissance is when everyone can see this cute ass and little cock-"

He shook his head at the image but groaned softly at the fantasy, indulging in a moment's make believe.

"You'd never share me," he accused, breath quivering as Marius gave him several short, quick strokes.

"Don't I already with Daniel? But I suppose you mean with the others. Don't tempt me, young one. The way you like to mouth off to me, I might have to make your next whipping public."

His eyes closed again, no doubt sharing the same image as his master, the lovely little angel bare as he was now, bent over a chair or low bench, counting out each strike of his Master's lash.

"- show me, then."

"...beg pardon?"

Armand grinned, slow and delightful, letting his tiny fangs glint in the lamp light.

"Show me, Master. If I were to misbehave in public and you decided I should be punished in front of the court, what would you do to me, Sir?"

Marius let out a deep sigh, feeling his own member pulsing, neglected and aching to be buried deep in his lovely cherub. Slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Marius, he slipped backwards off Master's lap, and lowered himself down. How perfect he knew those motions, how graceful his legs as he knelt down, his hands laid out perfectly on his thighs, almost hidden by the large sleeves of his sweater. Sweet, delicate fingers just peeping out, back straight, shoulders gentle, and his face, such a lovely expression. Serene, easy, willing and open and waiting for orders.

Gods, how Marius lived for these moments, how he craved those moments where he could step into these desires and this role in time with his fledgling. Just a shared look, a quick read of each other and he swore their blood ties unbound and he could feel his heart as easily he could when his boy was mortal.

Marius stood with a slow grace, watching how Armand had to bend his neck back to see him. Settled down on his calves, and Marius still in his boots, he wouldn't even be able to reach to suck him off; Marius all but towered above him.

"Take off your sweater," he said easily, easing his hands into his pockets as he watched Armand obey. His curls tousled themselves as he removed the great bulky thing, folding it quickly in his lap before setting it aside, followed by a thin slip of a t shirt. Finally his cherub was laid bare. Full lips parted slightly, eyes trained upon his Master. Narrow shoulders, skin so pale, faintly peach from the blood he'd taken. Marius made almost a show of drinking in this precious work of art, lingering over soft, pink nipples and the dip of his breast bone. His arms folded perfectly against the curve of his little waist, the softness of his lower belly, the jut of hip bone and curve of thigh. Nestled just between he made no attempt to hide his manhood; small and plump and perfectly suited to his frame, it stood pink and plum against a generous gathering of tight red curls. Marius felt his look grow hungry, desiring the body before him as deeply as the blood within it.

"Good, you're behaving now, I see." Marius teased. "Would have done you better before you got yourself into trouble. Can't help but misbehave and shame yourself? Shame me?"

Oh, indeed, their play was often thinly veiled digs at one another, but it suited their needs. Fareed said they needed therapy, the pair thought this was good enough.

"Maybe if I was handled by a Master who knew how to tend me I wouldn't bring shame upon the family de Romanus."

"I would think a 539 year old vampire would know how to mind better for himself," Marius countered, and he began to circle his boy slowly, watching the messy spill of his reddish curls over his shoulders, the jut of his shoulder blades, the dip before the swell of his ass. "Have I taught you so poorly?"

"Worse than you think," he replied, the mirth dripping from his sharp tongue. "I obviously can't be left unattended in public."

"Can't be with you in public either," he said, only partially playing. "You don't know how to act nice in court, you start fights with the prince. Soon the entire coven will be talking on how Marius can't control his own child."

Finally he stood before him again, made sure he had Armands rapt attention, and went to reach for his belt. Usually he had Armand hand him his own belt to beat him; he'd also made him break off his own switch when a suitable tree had been available, or choose how many lashings he thought was fair, but Armand loved it most when Marius used his belt. He could see him sit straighter, see the precum beading at the tip of his sweet cock.

"Over the settee," Marius said sharply, indicating the black velvet bench along the foot of their bed. With a single nod, Armand obeyed, a blush covering him cheek to chest by this point. His body fit so exquisitely over the cushion, knees spread slightly, ass up; Marius couldn't help but rub his hand along one cheek, admiring the smear of blood between. He ached to hilt himself inside already, but he had more patience than that, and contented himself with touching, gentle strokes of cold fingertips over warm skin, until he brought the leather of his belt down hard over his fledgling's ass.

True to form, Armand took it with grit teeth and not a single sound, not yet. The pink mark faded within seconds, and Marius drew back to land another at the tender top of his thigh.

"Haven't you any shame, boy?" He asked quietly, bending down over Armand's back to whisper in his ear, as though holding secret words not meant for listening others. "You mouth off and speak out of turn, disrespect your elders? That's not how I raised you."

"Sorry for having an opinion, Master," he said, ending with a hiss as a stroke landed on his inner thigh.

"You speak opinions when they're helpful and beneficial, brat, not when you feel like taking your anger out on visiting coven leaders!"

A hard strike finally drew a gasp from his lips, and he bucked forward on instinct to escape Master's blows.

"Oh absolutely not," he muttered, grabbing Armand by his hair, earning another small yelp. "My apologies little Master, shall I make good on my threats to collar you instead?"

And his fledgling moaned shamefully, loving that image nearly as much as their public play acting. Easing forward, this time slowly, Marius could see him rubbing the head of his cock against the soft upholstery of the bench.

Another lash, curling around his hip this time, and he cried out loud enough to reach their rafters.

"Filthy thing," he growled, giving another pull to his autumn curls. "That's not how we behave."

"I thought I didn't know how to behave, Master- aah!"

Several strikes, one after, and the scent of Armand's blood finally reached him. Quick, before his immortal child's wounds could close, he knelt beside him, lapping his tongue along one shallow cut on his thigh, a recollection of Venice that had both of them groaning.

"Master you would never be so base in front of others," Armand accused bitterly despite the whine in his voice.

"Wouldn't I?" Challenged the ancient one with a devilish grin. He snapped the belt in his own hand, watching Armand quiver. "Let me tell you a fantasy of mine, Amadeo, is to show you off in your full beauty. Everyone speaks of your angelic face, your haunting eyes and round cheeks and little bow mouth, but how many have seen your pretty features tightened when you spend? Or seen how your sweet, little body doubles over when you take me inside? How your delicate fingers grab at the sheets, your voice suddenly showing how needy you are. I would adore a chance to show you off to other men, let them see me bite you, claim you-"

"Master, shut the fuck up and fuck me!"

How precious every sound he made, Marius thought, as he grabbed the boy by the arm and the back of the neck and all but threw him onto the carpet beneath them. He immediately tried to turn himself over but Marius was having none of that, and shoved his head back down.

"I'll have you on all fours," he said simply, undoing the button and fly of his pants. "On your knees, shoulders down."

Armand looked behind him for a moment, eyes wide and pupils blown with desire 

"...yes, Sir."

And oh the delight of finally managing his problem child, of seeing Armand hard and needy and waiting for him. Marius slipped down the waistband of his briefs just enough to free his cock, otherwise remaining fully clothed, and knelt down between Armand's spread thighs. So warm he was as he curled over him, his larger body completely covering Armand's as he pressed two fingers past his lips.

"Suck."

And he did, eagerly lathing them with his tongue, moaning pleasantly at this treat. He worked his fingers in and out of his mouth, mixing a more lewd act that Armand was quite skilled at. Praised poured from him, his sweet child, his obedient lover, his darling, his Amadeo, his strong, lovely Armand!

The redhead gasped when the fingers were pulled free, and pressed himself further down, presenting himself and all but begging to be mounted.

As though Marius could deny him? Or himself.

Quickly, he slid those fingers between Armands cheeks, finding his opening still smooth and easy to slide in.

"Oh, my Amadeo, you're still so deliciously soft inside," he murmured, laying kisses down onto Armands back, between where his wings should be. He made another scratch inside as he added a third finger, and he wasn't sure which action it was that drew the soft cry from Armand's swollen lips.

"Oh I know my love, but how else will you take me?" He asked with a hint of taunting as he slid his fingers in quickly, slicking him with spit and blood, feeling his tension slowly ease.

Finally he decided he was ready enough, withdrew his fingers, and soothed his hands over Armands bowed back.

"Ready, my love?" He asked, and waited for Armand's desperate nod before slowly pressing the head against his opening. Warm and tight and slick, he opened him slowly, letting the boy adjust to his girth as needed.

Armand was small in most ways, including this, while Marius could say with pride that he had never been embarrassed in a bath house.

"Sh sh shhhh," he soothed, slowing down and holding still as Armand wriggles his hips around him, halfway sheathed. "You're alright my love, you're alright, you can take me?"

"Y...yeah," he whispered, giving a firm squeeze around his master's cock. "Just...slow. Go slow, Master."

A kiss to his neck was his answer, and Marius fed his cock into him gently, just a little at a time, till finally he was pressed firmly against him, dark gold coils hiding the root of himself where it joined his lover.

"Oh, my Amadeo, it's heaven to be inside you," he groaned appreciatively. He ran his thumb down between his ass, feeling the slick ring stretched deliciously right around him. "Are you hurting?"

"Only as I like to be," groaned his little lover. "Move, god, please move!"

"So greedy," he smiled, but obeyed both Armand's words and the insistance of his own length, wanting to fuck him, to make love to him, to be as deep as he could be, as close to his beloved fledgling-!

Each movement was a delicious agony, the room filling with their joined voices as he pulled out, easing just to the widest flare of his head before pressing back in slow and smooth. Delicious, every inch, savored as a mortal never could, feeling every clench and quiver of his darling beneath him.

Laying his back with kisses, Marius reached down beneath him, and drug a loose, lazy fist around Armand's cock, fitting easily and entirely in his touch.

"I love this about you, how absolutely small you are," he praised, rubbing his thumb over the dripping head again.

"Pervert," Armand accused, voice drowning itself out with a delighted groan as his Master gave a harder stroke.

"Bewitched," he corrected. He gave several more languid strokes to them both, slowly picking up his place and drifting his hand from Armand's cock to his belly. His hand, spread out, could nearly cover him hair to sternum, and he pressed, sighing heavily, and then reached for Armand's own hand.

"Feel," he told his fledgling, pressing his hand flat to his own belly, and then thrust in fully. The little cry Armand let out just fueled Marius, and he thrust in, harder this time.

He laced his fingers between Armand's, feeling the slight bulge he made beneath Armands bowed stomach as he invaded his tight little body, so snug and perfect and gods, he didn't know how long he would last. Definitely knew Armand wouldn't be long, not with how he's been teasing him into a frenzy for so long. His poor darling, he made the most desperate, gasping pleas, wanting Master deeper in him, harder, whining as Marius took his length in hand again.

Armand's auburn curls parted as his neck, showing a glisten of blood sweat welling at his skin, making just the most enticing little snack and Marius didn't even try to resist before bending down to take a lick, cool tongue darting over Armands heated skin. He keened beneath him, bucking harshly into Master's fist, and oh, the sounds he made, struggling to form words, to beg, and Marius knew easily what he wanted, and gave it to him without reservation.

Two broad fangs pierced the skin at Armand's shoulder, just up by his neck, and Marius savored the feeling of penetrating his lover fully, in each sense of the word, before feeling the heat of blood flow over his tongue the same time he felt a mess leak down over his massaging fingers. He quickly reached his other hand forward, seeking out Armand's where it clawed into the carpet, and held it firm as Armand convulsed through his end. The combined smells were an erotic potion, mingling with the piercing cry Armand gave as he came, surely heard by anyone within the castle walls.

Good, thought Marius, indulging just that bit, letting the flow of blood down his throat help send him to his own orgasm, thrusting quickly into Armand's willing body as the last of his own spasms faded. 

Holding Armand up by the waist quickly became too taxing, the boy having gone completely boneless under him, so he lowered them down to the carpet, still panting his end and keeping his softening cock buried within him. His hand was slick with Armand's spend, and he couldn't resist the delightful feeling of it against Armand's skin. Armand, however, protested quickly, his cock far too sensitive to be touched at all, especially around the violently scarlet head, but that's exactly where Marius traced two fingers. Only for a moment, only to tease, only to drag out more of that cries and please and Master, I love you, it's too much-!

Eventually he withdrew that touch, as well as his own cock, knowing what a mess would be leaking down Armand's thighs. That was fine, carpets could be cleaned, clothes washed. That was for later. For now he held his boy to him, savoring the lewd image of naked, sex-flushed skin against his own clothed body, laying kiss after kiss to Armand's cheek, every once in a while reaching down to pinch one plump, pink nipple just to hear him sigh.

"Are you satisfied, love?" Marius asked gently, more than ready to continue with mouth and hands if his cherub wanted another go already, but he shook his head, and used what seemed to be the last of his energy to turn over and tuck his head beneath Marius' chin.

He laughed softly, laying kisses to Armand's sex-matted hair.

"I guess that's one way to get you behaving in court, my angel," he said with a malicious grin. "I can just fuck you exhausted and dress you after, have you sitting docile and sweet next to me, smelling like sex."

"Smelling like you, you mean, you pervert," Armand groaned, nuzzling to his chest.

And Marius couldn't really argue that point.


End file.
